ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (episode)
Dagger is the ninth episode in NCIS Season 6 as well as the 122nd episode of the entire NCIS series. It also marks the final appearance of NCIS Special Agent Michelle Lee. Synopsis With Michelle Lee having finally been exposed as the true NCIS mole, Gibbs and the NCIS team work with the now-disgraced Agent to capture her handler and rescue her sister before it's too late but not everything is what it seems.. Prologue The episode begins with a recap detailing what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs telling the mole, Agent Michelle Lee that it looks like they're working together. It then cuts to Michelle who looks stunned at being caught out. It's a late night in a wooded area and with the moon overhead, a man is racing through the woods, searching for something or someone. He pauses for a second but upon hearing a twig snap, moves again. As he runs, it's shown that he's chasing after a little girl who he tells to stop but despite that, the little girl keeps on running. Eventually, the man catches up to the little girl who promptly faints. With the girl in his arms, the mysterious man then walks away. The camera then pans to the little girl's left shoe which lies on the ground, forgotten. Act One In a coffee shop, it's all hustle and bustle as the morning rush begins. Meanwhile, NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Timothy McGee are sitting in the corner of the shop, waiting for something. DiNozzo wonders if McGee knows what DiNozzo hates. McGee believes it's women with discriminating tastes. DiNozzo glares at McGee before stating that it's actually coffee shops without restrooms. McGee's stunned at the thought of DiNozzo actually drinking coffee because they're on stakeout at the moment. DiNozzo defends himself, stating that he was up late night and that he's tired. At McGee's eyeroll, DiNozzo states, "What?". McGee then tells DiNozzo that is Probie 101 stuff and that you don't actually drink before stating that he calls it the Gibbs sip. McGee then takes a sip and asks DiNozzo if he saw that. DiNozzo states that he did. "Looks like I'm drinking", McGee replies. "Yeah", DiNozzo repeats. "Not actually drinking", McGee says. DiNozzo states that he's been.. before stating, "You know, come to think of it, it always looks like Gibbs is drinking but he never has to take a-". His words are interrupted by Gibbs himself who tells DiNozzo to change the subject. It then cuts to inside the NCIS Dodge Stratus where Gibbs is keeping an eye on things while also sipping some coffee. DiNozzo then tells Gibbs that he's going to have to change more than the subject if he doesn't get a bathroom break soon. As Michelle Lee approaches the shop, Gibbs then tells DiNozzo to hold it before getting the camera ready while informing DiNozzo that Lee's on his ten. Gibbs then snaps off two photos of Lee entering the coffee shop and as Lee heads inside, DiNozzo states that he's got her on his crosshairs, finger on the trigger. McGee just glares at DiNozzo before urging DiNozzo to show some sympathy because Lee's daughter is out there somewhere. DiNozzo isn't impressed, stating that Lee lied about killing two men and also about stealing secrets before saying, "How do we know she's not lying about her daughter who no-one's ever seen?" McGee states that if the pick-up man shows, then it confirms that Lee isn't lying. The two Agents then watch as Lee, having grabbed a newspaper heads to the counter to get her cup of coffee. Once she's gotten her cup, she sits down at a desk and begins folding the paper in half with DiNozzo remarking that Lee's either very anal or she's sending someone a signal before stating that he smells a non-fat soy double-cross latte. Lee then produces a small memory stick from her pocket and places it into the newspaper before she looks at DiNozzo and shakes her head. As DiNozzo and McGee look on, Lee gets up from the table with her coffee in tow before she heads for the door. The camera then focuses on the newspaper. Outside, Lee pauses. Inside the coffee shop, DiNozzo states, "Here we go" just as a man wearing a big jacket, hat and scarf emerges with DiNozzo giving Gibbs the description of the man in question. As the man grabs the newspaper and heads out, Gibbs confirms that it's the guy and tells DiNozzo to get on the man's tail while inside the car, Gibbs takes a few photographs of the man who exits the coffee shop. "Got it", DiNozzo announces but as he heads for the door, Lee "accidentally" bumps into him, apologizing for spilling her coffee. Gibbs then tells McGee that they've lost visual and that McGee should get on the guy instead. Inside the shop, McGee gets to his feet and heads for the parking structure while Lee and DiNozzo are still arguing with each other. In the parking lot, McGee looks around for the mysterious man but there's no sign of the guy anywhere. "Boss", McGee replies, placing a finger to his earwig. "We lost him". Back at the coffee shop, DiNozzo angrily wonders what the Hell Lee was thinking. Lee tells him that she thinks that DiNozzo was too close and that the guy could have made DiNozzo just as McGee and Gibbs arrive. "My show, my call, my car, now", Gibbs orders before dragging Lee to the car. A few hours later, NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer, Ziva David arrives in, commenting on Tony's little "accident" with Tony stating that it wasn't an accident. Lee wants to know about her daughter. Tony tells Ziva that NSA got a hit and that they're downloading the footage right now. "NSA?", Lee says. Ziva wonders if Gibbs knows with Gibbs stating, "Know about what?" while Lee wants to know if they've got something. As Ziva gives Gibbs an orange slip with something written on it, Tony angrily tells Lee that they had something: the pick-up man in perfect position before Lee blew it with the brew. Lee defends herself, stating that the man knows her routine and as such, she felt as if she might have compromised. She then states that she did her part and she made the drop but she couldn't risk the guy seeing anything unusual. Gibbs wants to know what Lee knows about him with Lee stating, "Nothing. I only see him when he's expecting a drop at the cafe". Gibbs wonders if it's always the same guy. Lee states that the man hides his face and that she tries not to stare. Suddenly, Tony's phone rings and he answers it with the caller being revealed as McGee who tells him that the footage is coming in. Tony then hangs up and tells Gibbs that McGee's ready for them in MTAC before telling Lee that it's a restricted area and that she isn't invited. "No, she is invited", Gibbs states. "We need confirmation". With that, Gibbs gestures with his finger for Lee to join him while a pissed off Tony looks on. Once they've reached MTAC, an agent opens the door for them, granting the team access to the room with Tony heading in first followed by Lee and with Gibbs bringing up the rear. As they head down the ramp, it's shown that McGee is sitting at a console while NCIS Director Leon Vance is in attendance as well. Vance approaches Gibbs, asking him if he's got eyes on Lee. Gibbs silently nods. Vance asks about this morning at the cafe with Gibbs telling him that Lee's rope got shorter. Vance then remarks that she's lucky she's not hanging by it just as a man announces that the footage is online. At the console, McGee states that working off what Abby gave them, an NSA satellite came up with this thermal footage early this morning over Hickory Grove, Virginia. As Lee stares at the screen, Gibbs stands to her left side while in a corner, Tony glares rather angrily at Lee's back. McGee then reports that they found unusual activity and the screen then lights, showing two heat signatures. As this happens, McGee states that they convinced NSA to give them a look at photos from one of their keyhole imaging satellites and that this was at 4:14am. Vance reports that there's no facial recognition on the man whatsoever and that the man never looked up before telling everyone that they had better luck with the girl before asking Lee if she recognizes the girl. "Amanda", Lee whispers before glancing at Gibbs. It cuts to Lee who looks stunned. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the bullpen, Amanda, now wearing a dress and a band on her head is sitting on Ziva's desk, doing something as Ziva tells her red apples. It then shows that Amanda has already drawn a red apple on a sheet of paper and is coloring the apple in with a red crayon with Ziva complimenting Amanda and telling her that's good. As this happens, Tony arrives in, telling Amanda or milady that breakfast is served. He then states that it's a chocolate chip-cookie. "Thank you", Amanda says. Tony then states that the last item is some hot cocoa. Grasping the apple, Ziva tells Amanda that her aunt will be here soon to pick her up. She then places the red apple on the table. Meanwhile, Gibbs has arrived in just behind Tony. After the two trade some looks, Tony pulls a face and then heads back to his desk while Amanda thanks Ziva for helping her with her drawing. Ziva simply smiles and gets up off from her desk, having obviously and silently picked up on the fact that Gibbs wants to talk to Amanda. Gibbs then tells Amanda that she's one brave little girl. "Where's Michy?", Amanda wonders innocently. Gibbs just stares at Amanda, not saying anything. At his desk, Tony looks up while Ziva stands there, lost in her own thoughts, both obviously unwilling to tell Amanda that her adopted sister is dead. Gibbs continues looking at Amanda and then holds out his left hand. She takes it while getting up from the chair and as they head over to a window just opposite the entrance to the bullpen, Ziva looks on, now greatly concerned. Tony's looking on too. As they continue walking over to the window, Amanda asks Gibbs what happened to his hand. Once they've reached a window, Gibbs sits down at the window while Amanda remains standing. Seconds later, Gibbs reaches into the pocket inside his jacket and produces something while Amanda looks on, obviously impatient. It then shows that Gibbs is now holding an NCIS Badge.. He then gives the badge to Amanda who takes it without question with Gibbs stating to Amanda that Michy would want Amanda to have that. Still holding the badge, Amanda looks at Gibbs. Back at his desk, Tony who's been watching the exchange glances at Ziva who is looking on at the exchange, Ziva overwhelmed with emotion. Stunned, Tony then looks back at Gibbs and Amanda where it's shown that Gibbs is telling Amanda something although no-one can hear what's being said. Amanda looks down at the badge resting in her hand. Silently nodding in agreement, Tony then looks up at Ziva and finds that she is now crying, a lone tear running down the right side of her cheek. Ziva doesn't say anything, choosing to glance at Tony before heading back to her desk. Tony silently nods once in agreement, having sensed that this has greatly upset Ziva and presumably brought back memories of Ziva's time with her sister, Talia. It then cuts to Amanda who is now cradling the NCIS badge in her hands, a final testimony that will forever serve as a memory to her dead adopted sister, former disgraced NCIS Special Agent and traitor, Michelle Lee. Trivia *The recap of what happened in the previous episode, Cloak (episode) is missing from the Region 2 DVD version of this episode. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Thanksgiving Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michelle Lee